eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Marc Walker
Marc is a hunter, and his prey is all the women in the world. But right now there is one particular person that he wants to kill, and that person is Abigail Abbot History Pre-Eclipse Marc didn’t have an easy life, that’s for sure. He was born into a God fearing family, his father was an alcoholic, and his mother wasn’t the patient sort of Catholic She always preached at home about God’s punishment and damnation, and when Marc was a bit slow, she would take forth the belt, and beat him. Every time he had problems with math, he got the belt. If he did something wrong, or read the wrong books. He would feel the belt’s hard whiplash upon his back. His father never tried to stand up to his mother. He was a weakling. The only thing he did was sitting on the couch and drink, and drank himself to death. When his father died, Marc was beaten even more; he was accused of having killed the father. His mother loved her husband even though he was nothing but a filthy drunk. In a fit of terror, he ran away as fast as he could and started a new life, taking small jobs at diners and such. But his past kept haunting him. The anger and frustration of not being capable of fighting back during those times of beating left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He needed to get it out of his system. Unfortunately one day, on a dark afternoon on his way back to his apartment, he met an intoxicated woman. She was pretty. Her hair was a brownish reddish color, and her body was slim and curvy. She resembled his mother a lot. Unfortunately for her, he offered her a place to stay for the night, and in her intoxicated state she agreed. Marc took advantage of her, since she couldn’t say no, why shouldn’t he? She was a lower life form in his eyes, only there to pleasure him. His mind told him that. Too bad she was a little bit angry. She had not wanted to; she might have been drunk but not a slut. When she began to hit him, something awoke within him. It was like an animal. What he saw wasn’t some random woman, it was his mother… It dawned upon him that he could finally take his revenge upon her. He beat her; with every punch he laid upon her, he felt his anger getting a little bit better. Although she fought back and nearly got away, his power manifested and caused her to fly into a wall. Pinned to the wall like Jesus on the cross, he thought he might have a little fun in a more sadistic kind of way. The woman was too drunk to fight his power, even while he was in the kitchen getting a knife. She was his first victim; it was on her that he began his style. Years went by; he got more adept at using his ability. Now he didn’t even need tools at all. He perfected his technique and continued killing. Because of his intellect, he quickly learned when the good times to strike were. Killing got easier for him, and the more he killed, the shorter his cool down period became. But he wasn’t going on like this forever. The Company caught sight of him, and he got caught in the attempt of catching a girl named Lillian. The Company agents who caught him were Abigail Abbot and Robert Raymond. They locked him in Level 5 Five. Marc didn’t like that. He didn’t like being locked up when there were so many whores walking the Earth only waiting for their punishment. Luck finally seemed to come to him, when a portal was opened in his cell freeing him from those cells. Now free, he promised himself to first catch the agents that had locked him up, and kill them. Category:Villain Category:NPCs